The present invention is directed to cutting tools. More particularly, the present invention is related to a hand-held rotary cutting tool that is simple to use and incorporates an easily replaceable cutting edge.
Hand-held rotary cutting tools are conventionally known. Such rotary cutters are of particular utility for cutting sheet material such as cloth and wallpaper. Rotary cutters often comprise an elongated handle with a circular cutting blade rotatably fastened to one end. The user grasps the handle and rolls the circular cutting blade along the object to be cut, while placing downward and forward pressure on the cutting wheel. Guard mechanisms to cover or otherwise limit access to the blade when the rotary cutter is not in use are also conventionally known.
Many prior art hand-held rotary cutters tend to have a number of disadvantages. For example, some hand-held rotary cutting tools tend to be uncomfortable and difficult to guide accurately when exerting sufficient downward and forward force to effect cutting. Additionally, several conventional cutting tools include guard mechanisms which are cumbersome in how the blade is to be exposed and retracted. Other conventional cutting tools are not equally capable of use with either a right or a left hand. A number of portable rotary cutters do not include any mechanism for fixing the handles in either a closed position or an open position. Furthermore, a number of rotary cutters include several components which make the cutter relatively expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved rotary cutting tool that can be fixed in either an open position or a closed position.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved rotary cutting tool that includes a simple mechanism for removing and replacing a cutting edge.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved rotary cutting tool that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved rotary cutting tool that can be more easily used by both right-handed and left-handed individuals.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved rotary cutting tool that increases the exposure of the blade during cutting while maintaining an adequate level of safety.
It is finally another object of the present invention to provide an improved rotary cutting tool that permits a blade to be replaced without the use of additional tools.
In accordance with the above objects, a rotary cutting tool comprises a first handle including a head at one end thereof for receiving a blade, the head having a transverse member upon which a blade may be mounted. A second handle is pivotally connected to the first handle and includes a blade guard. The blade guard is capable of moving into and out of alignment with the head. A biasing member biases the first and second handles away from each other to an open position. A latch is mounted on the second handle and is movable between a first position and a locked position. The latch is engageable with a coupling member on the first handle.